


Pyra Rachnid: experiment, monster, circus performer

by redspring



Category: Circus cauchemar, Original Work
Genre: And my oc in it, Go check out the au on tik tok and insta, This is mostly just a fun thing i made for tophat.cosplay's circus au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redspring/pseuds/redspring
Summary: Just a one shot I wrote about my oc for the circuscauchemar tag tophat.cosplay on insta and tik tok made





	Pyra Rachnid: experiment, monster, circus performer

The lab was empty, save for the chittering lab animals, and the red haired woman wandering about. Idly tapping beakers and test tubes as she passed, the girl slowly made her way to the cage the lab's rather large spider resided in. Upon reaching the cage, she opened the door and allowed the spider, who preferred the name Lulu, to climb up her hand and rest on her upper arm.

 _"Ah, hello dear. Going for a walk, are we_?" To anyone else, the words from the spider would be little more than clicks and chirps, but the girl, who had no name of her own, understood them perfectly.

"Of course, what else are we to do, this place hardly has any forms of entertainment." That much was true, there was little to hold the girl's interest, and she was confined in the lab, for the time being. That was one of the few rules she was given in the month since her creation, never leave the lab, though she was free to roam it. She'd roamed the lab nearly every day, and it was becoming incredibly dull, but there was little else to do until the doctor arrived. There were times where she wondered what his name was, but the redhead was never actually interested enough to ask.

The girl thought idly about her name, or lack thereof. The doctor simply called her patient R, a shortened version of the series of letters on her shirt back to distinguish her from other test subjects, should there ever actually any. She didn't need to turn to know the letters, she knew them as if they were her name, which they were in a way. In bold, white letters, contrasting the black of her shirt, read P-YR-ARACHNID . The woman knew very little of what the letters meant. She knew arachnid was the more scientific word for spider, which connected to the spider Genes they had used to create her, and she knew the P was for patient, though she had always thought test subject fit much better. She had the suspicion that the remaining letters were the initials of the previous owner of the body that was now hers, but she could never be sure.

The sound of the lab door opening pulled the redhead out of her musing. The doctor walked through the door and locked it again in one fluid motion, and walked over to his test subject, clipboard in hand. "Good afternoon patient A, let's get our daily observations underway." He said in that same, false friendly, tone he always spoke in.

The woman sat down on the observation table, as always. She was so very tired of the monotony of her life, and wondered if today would be the day she changed that. The doctor asked the same sort of questions he usually did, as well as examining the ever-changing spider web below her eye. "Doctor, I have a question of my own today." She began, subtly moving the scalpel the doctor had placed down toward her. "When precisely will I be allowed to leave? I'm getting very bored staying in this lab all hours of the day."

The man's movements halted for a moment, and in a time more shakey than usual, spoke. "O-oh, um, well, soon. Its just we need to know how you work before we can let you run off."

Ah, there it was. The same answer she had gotten the last time she had inquired about her release. An answer she knew was a lie by now. With little more than a sigh, the girl thrust the scalpel upward, lodging it in the doctor's collarbone. She stood up from the table as the man collapsed, knocking beakers down and shattering them along the way. She knelt near the man's head, watching with interest as he slowly bled out, unable to speak. In her fascination, she didn't notice the barely conscious man grab a fistful of glass, until it was slicing through her right eye. She reflexively moved back, covering her eye. When she pulled her hand back, she saw it was covered in blood, and she could only see though her left eye. Rather than lashing out against the dying man, the woman began to laugh. Quietly at first, but quickly becoming a loud, hysterical laugh, her eyes full of mania. Her laughter at long last had died down long after the doctor had died, and she moved to pick up his clipboard, her personal file and a security card being the only contents. She decided to take both, planning to look at the contents of her file after she was away from this place.

The blood soaked woman made her way to the only door in the lab, making certain to gather Lulu in her arms. She inserted the security card into the slot, as she had seen the now dead doctor do countless times, and opened the door. " _Into the unknown, dear?_ " The spider on her shoulder questioned.

The girl smiled. "Into the unknown." And without another thought, she stepped through the doorway.

* * *

The two roaming arachnids sat near the fire they had made, resting in a small clearing in the middle of a dense forest. The more human looking one was currently pondering the letters on the back of the shirt in her hands. In the few weeks since her departure from the lab, she had taken something new to wear from a clothes line while passing through a small town, just enough to keep warm and look ordinary. She stared at the letters, wanting to throw the worn down cloth in the fire, but she considered the letters first. In her concentration, she muttered under her breathe without realizing it.

" _What was that dear? Did you say something?_ " Lulu questioned from the web she was spinning.

The girl looked toward her traveling companion, and spoke with more purpose. "Pyra. I think.. I think I want my name to be Pyra." She met the spider's gaze, smiling. "Pyra Rachnid. I like it." With one last glance, she threw the shirt into the fire. The half human, who now called herself pyra, then took her personal file out of her bag. She decided to look through it for a short time. For the most part, it was full of things she already knew about, but a part of her didn't want to burn it. She looked at the fire, nearly mesmerized by the flickering light, and the smoke drifting into the air. "Fire really is fascinating, don't you think Lulu? I heard in the last town people can learn to swallow fire without being hurt, I'd love to learn to do that."

" _Perhaps you will, Pyra dear. We have all the time in the world to learn._ " Lulu crawled onto pyra's shoulder, resting a leg on her cheek.

"That we do my friend, that we do." She leaned into the spider's touch, smiling.

* * *

  
Pyra had been walking for quite some time, enjoying the openness of the area. She had found that she loved open spaces, and adored the night sky. For the first time since her escape, she had a destination in mind. While traveling through a town, she had heard rumors of a circus, and the leftover parts of her body's last occupant told her enough that she knew she had to see it for herself. The name was interesting as well. Circus Cauchemar. When she asked one of the locals, they had told her they believed it was French for nightmare, which only enticed pyra more.

The circus tent towered over pyra and her traveling companion, blocking the sun from view. This made her even more excited to go inside. As she pushed back the flaps of the tent, she was greeted with the sight of two women, who appeared to be clowns, though with very contrasting appearances practicing in the middle of the ring, as well as a man with ghost white skin conversing with another man, goggles adorning his hat and dark lines under his eyes. She caught his gaze, and alerted the pale man, who walked towards her upon spotting her.

Pyra could tell by the way he carried himself that his was the man in charge, a fact that only interested her further. She met his eyes once he stopped in front of her, and spoke. "Well, who might you be, darling? I'm afraid the show won't be until tomorrow."

She didn't even try to keep the smile off her face as she answered. "My name is Pyra Rachnid, and I'd like to join the circus."

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you're wondering, there is a reason I made pyra keep her file and not burn it. The reason being she gave it to nightmare. Not the best idea, but that's pyra for you.


End file.
